Entranced
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: One shot. After the Pearl makes a stop at an island, Will is volunteered to go under the spell of a hypnotist. What will he make Will do?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This was a little one shot idea I had and what better day for something funny than April Fool's Day. It is non DMC or AWE compliant. Enjoy.

* * *

Their trip to the small island was meant to be a short one. All they needed to do was to pick up a few supplies and be on their way by noon as the latest. Walking down the streets of the island village, Jack Sparrow strutted at the lead while William and Elizabeth Turner walked hand in hand behind him. They shared a secret kiss as they walked.

Jack suddenly stopped walking causing the two to walk into his back.

"Watch it Jack," Elizabeth said with a sigh.

He pretended to ignore them as he looked around. They were currently standing in the center of the town and within fairly close proximity to two places. The first was what seemed to be some sort of street performance. The second was a tavern.

"I need me a bit of a pick me up. Be back in a bit," Jack said before walking past them and quickly inside.

The two young lovers collectively sighed before laughter got their attention. It was coming from a large crowd standing in a circle around something, or indeed, someone.

"Come on," Elizabeth said pulling on Will's arm.

"Shouldn't we wait for Jack," he said pointing at the now closed tavern door.

"We've got some time. He always takes awhile when we pass a broth-err tavern."

Will sighed as he allowed her to lead the way.

"I am the Great Alberto! Master of the Mind. Step forward if you would like to see me magic up close if you dare." The man was wearing a bright and cheerful looking outfit with a matching cape and turban. In his left hand, he held onto a fancy cane that he'd put before each and every one of his step. His eyes had a maniacal glint to them as he walked around the group of people who stood in a circle around him. "I would like a volunteer," he said pointing his cane right at Will.

"Oh no...," Will said waving his hand.

Elizabeth gently pushed him forward but he didn't want to have anything to do with this man. "Come on Will. Relax a bit."

"Elizabeth, no," he said more forcefully than he intended.

"Come, come. It won't hurt you," the Great Alberto said pulling on Will's arm, "tis an honest bit of fun. Your wife may join you as well. I could use the both o' you."

Around them all the people began to cheer and Will sighed in an annoyed manner. Elizabeth gave Will's arm a gentle squeeze as the man reached into his pocket and removed a small, circular medallion.

He showed it to everyone in the crowd before standing in front of Will and turning it left and right. "You will hear only the sound of my voice," the man whispered. "You will listen to every word that I say."

Elizabeth couldn't help but snicker. This man was ridiculous.

"I'll listen," Will whispered in a voice so unlike anything she'd ever heard from him before.

Elizabeth stared at her husband.

"Your eyes are getting sleepy. You are feeling most tired," Alberto whispered.

"Tired," Will said back as his eyes began to droop.

Elizabeth, fearing that he'd fall down, held onto him.

"Do not worry Miss," Alberto said taking the medallion away and smirking, "he will remain standing for this. Err, what's his name."

"William," she said letting go and looking to him nervously.

"Ah, William. Please tell everyone here your full name."

"William Jonathan Turner the Second."

"And your wife, what's her full name?"

"Elizabeth Marie Swann Turner."

"Mr. Turner," the man said putting his hand to his beard in thought, "when I snap my fingers, you are going to believe that pirates are attacking your beloved."

Was this guy serious, Elizabeth thought with a quirked eyebrow. Obviously he doesn't know who we are.

The man snapped his fingers and Will grabbed his sword from his scabbard and began to attack the air. "Unhand her at once," he shouted to the invisible man standing to her left.

The crowd around them and Alberto all laughed but Elizabeth saw no humor in this.

"You may stop Mr. Turner."

He dropped his sword and stood in place looking down. The people all clapped and urged the man to continue.

Alberto bowed and held up two fingers indicating he wanted complete silence. "Now Mr. Turner, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Will answered, again in a monotonically voice.

"Good, now when I snap my fingers again, you will believe that you...are a puppy."

The entire crowd roared with laughter and even Elizabeth couldn't help but snicker. The man snapped and Will went to the ground on all fours and stood as though waiting for someone to give him a command. Alberto retrieved a ball from his pocket and handed it to Elizabeth. "If you would please..."

Around her the crowd cheered her on. She looked to her husband and he was currently pretending to scratch his ear with his paw - err hand. Then he started to sniff the air. She dropped it onto the floor and let it roll a little.

"Go get it Will," she said unenthusiastically.

Will ran to it, got it into his mouth and returned it to her causing the audience to go wild. She awkwardly patted him on the head and he smiled before nudging at the ball again wanting to have another go at it. He began to whimper in the most adorable, doglike manner and looked at her with those big brown eyes that she threw it a little harder that time. He quickly ran over and retrieved it once again.

"Good boy," she said trying to encourage him a little more.

Suddenly Elizabeth felt someone tap her on the shoulder and there stood Jack. "What's going on here?" he asked looking from Elizabeth to Will who was now running around in a circle as though chasing something right behind him.

"And who might you be sir?" Alberto asked stepping forward.

"I'm his," Jack said pointing at Will, "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow at your service."

Alberto stood in front of Will and went so that they were eye level. "When I snap my fingers Mr. Turner, you will no longer believe yourself to be a dog. But you will still be under my control."

Jack looked to Elizabeth but she motioned for him to wait. The man snapped and Will jumped up, but still seemed to have that lost look in his eyes. The audience once again clapped but the man silenced them.

The crowd shouted all sorts of requests but he went over to a young girl who whispered something into his ear.

"Oh, that is a good one. Mr. Turner, when I snap my fingers, you will be facing your worst fear."

He snapped and Will's eyes grew wide and he gulped as he seemed to see something behind the crowd. He didn't scream though. Will was oddly silent. He took out his sword and bent over onto the empty ground.

"I failed you. I couldn't protect you Elizabeth," he whispered as a few tears trailed down his cheeks.

Elizabeth almost gasped before she felt tears herself. His worst fear was losing her. He continued to sob over her apparently lifeless body.

Alberto coughed as though uncomfortable. "I'll move on then." He thought it over and began to smirk. "When I snap my fingers, you will believe yourself to be your Captain and you will believe your Captain to be you."

"Now hold on a minute..." Jack said but the man snapped anyway.

Will unsteadily stood up and looked around at everyone. "What's all o' this then? Hmm? 'Lizabeth, what's with the crowd o' people," he said using both Jack's trademark slur and gait.

Now he looked to Jack, cocked his head to the side and pointed to him.

"And you, William? Can you explain the need for all of these people? Honestly, you know I enjoy me rum in peace but this tavern is just far too noisy, savvy."

"Hang on; I do not sound like that. Do I?" he asked looking to Elizabeth poignantly.

"Umm..."

"Where'd me rum go?" Will suddenly asked. "Why is the rum always gone, especially in the presence of you Mrs. Turner?" He acted like he was looking around for it.

Alberto snapped his fingers again and Will stopped moving. "Mr. Turner, when I snap my fingers you will awaken and remember absolutely none of this." He waited a few seconds before snapping.

Will's eyes were alert and he looked around confused. "Was I just asleep?" he asked Elizabeth.

The crowd walked away talking excitedly about what they had just witnessed. Alberto walked up and shook his hand. "Mr. Turner, you were a wonderful volunteer. I thank you," he said before walking off.

Will stood there a few minutes later with his hand still firmly in front of him before turning to Jack and Elizabeth.

"Jack I thought you were in the tavern?"

"Well I finished and now it's time to get back to the ship, savvy." He walked ahead of them.

"How do you feel?" Elizabeth asked. She wrapped her arm around his and pulled him forward.

"I feel great; like I had a full night's sleep actually."

Elizabeth stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Will wrapped his arm around her waist and used his free arm to scratch behind his ear.

"Something wrong?"

"It just itches for some reason," he muttered.

Elizabeth stifled a giggle as she gave him another kiss and they went on their way back to the Pearl.

* * *

I want to thank my friends for helping with the conception of puppy-Will. You know who you are. ;) I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
